


Teach Us, Master

by ahnox



Series: Paid to Wreck [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Work, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahnox/pseuds/ahnox
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a professional dom for hire. Whatever dirty fantasies or kinks are negotiable, and he guarantees a happy ending when requested.Kageyama and Hinata are new to the scene but eager to learn and eager to please. Just the way Kuroo likes his subs. They've come to him on a referral to become cute lil pets.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kageyama Tobio/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Paid to Wreck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791742
Comments: 13
Kudos: 145





	Teach Us, Master

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, this is just a fic series/AU to fulfill my need for more dom/sub dynamics. Check tags as you go please! I'm going to delve into kinks that are less common/popular. (And yes, it's tagged sex work because Kuroo is being paid for his services.)
> 
> I hope yall enjoy. I started off light and easy.
> 
> Extra thank you to my twitter moot Kaoru for helping me with this title!!

"You're lucky that Kenma was the one to introduce you two. I don't normally take on two new clients at the same time." Kuroo sat down across the table from Hinata and Kageyama. They both nodded dumbly, eyes flickering around the room to try and decide if this was a safe space.

"We appreciate it." Kageyama finally spoke up.

"Kenma said you were one of the best!" Hinata piped in, guilty that he hadn't said much since being invited into an expensive looking hotel suite.

Kuroo laughed loudly at that. "Is that what he said?"

"Yeah! He also said you were very trustworthy and secretive. He said you'd be an easy way to get introduced to--" Hinat cut himself off, red quickly spread up from his neck to blend into his firey hair.

"Introduced into BDSM and role playing." Kageyama finished for his partner.

Kuroo nodded. "And as discussed, we'll be role playing today."

Hinata and Kageyama both stilled, eyes focusing. A chill ran down Kuroo's spine as the room heated at the gaze of the two. Perfect. Kuroo grinned.

"To review, we'll use the light system for our scene tonight. You are responsible for your own limits. I will stop all play if it seems like you are pushing yourself for your partner or for me." Kuroo paused to make sure the two younger men understood how serious their safety was to him. Hinata and Kageyama nodded. "Kneel by the couch as soon as you are ready. From that point on, you'll be my pets. Let's begin."

Two heads snapped at the couch behind them. Kageyama thought it was a strange decision given the bedroom further in the hotel suite. Hinata didn't feel the need to question their master for the night. He trusted Kenma who trusted Kuroo.

Kuroo watched as Hinata immediately walked to the couch and kneeled, hands neatly folded in his lap. Kageyama stood from his chair huffing but paused next to Hinata. He stared at the floor. Kuroo patiently watched, gauging Kageyama's hesitation.

Hinata tugged on Kageyama's pants leg. "It'll be okay."

"I know, stupid." Kageyama huffed before sinking to his knees.

Good, good. Kuroo thought to himself. He observed how Hinata and Kageyama relaxed, nerves leaving as they slowly descended. Kuroo stood slowly as to not startle the duo. He moved into the attached room and came back out with two plain black, padded collars. This doesn't escape Hinata and Kageyama's notice.

"I brought these for you two. What do you say?"

"Thank you, Master," they both replied.

Kuroo was pleased by their response. "Both of you are so beautiful. But hmm, pets don't wear clothes."

Kageyama's hands were fast to loosen the buttons on his shirt. Kuroo stopped him immediately.

"Let your owner take care of it. Stand."

Kageyama breathed out shakily as he got up. Already, he felt his erection pressing again the front of his pants. His hands were closed in a tight fist next to him, making sure to keep away. He didn't think his Master would appreciate him pleasuring himself.

Kuroo noticed the hungry look in Hinata's eyes and the depthlessness. He kept eye contact as Kuroo ran his hands up and down Kageyama's torso. He slowly bared the man's body, feeling his fit form while watching Hinata's pupils grow. Kuroo whistled lowly as he removed Kageyama's pants. Hinata squirmed where he sat, eyes fixed on the bulge in Kageyama's boxer briefs.

Kuroo pressed his hands against Kageyama's bony hips, teasing at the elastic band. Immediately, Kageyama gasped, arms tensing as his sides. He shifted from one foot to another as his hands clenched and unclenched. Kuroo didn't move his hands any further, keeping them still. He leaned forward, catching Kageyama's eye. There was only a moment of hesitant action before Kageyama leaned in, eyes closing.

"Good boy." Kuroo kissed his pet gently, rewarding him for being courageous and obediant. Kageyama preened at the words, leaning in a bit more. But Kuroo cut the kiss short and encouraged Kageyama to kneel again.

"Now, my energetic pet's turn." Kuroo chuckled when Hinata shot up, eyes absolutely shining. Kuroo reached to grab the back of Hinata's head, gripping his hair as one would the scruff of a dog. Hinata's neck stretched out, a surprised gasp as his jaw fell.

"M-Master," he said, nervous he had done something wrong. Kuroo hadn't done this with Kageyama.

Before he could think of all 1001 reasons why he was being punished, Kuroo pulled him into a heated kiss. His brain poofed into nothing but lips against his own. Hinata gripped the front of Kuroo's shirt when his master slipped in his tongue, desperate to have more. As he kissed the smaller pet, his hands roamed under Hinata's shirt. The small body felt smaller under Kuroo's hands. The kiss broke momentarily as the shirt came off. Kuroo bent down to take Hinata's nipple into his mouth as he moved to unbuckle Hinata's shorts. A sharp gasp filled the room. Eager, Hinata pressed himself onto Kuroo, hips moving for friction. Automatically, Kuroo pulled on Hinata's hair.

"Stop. Bad." Kuroo reprimanded. Hinata dropped his head. He messed up. He had gotten too excited and asked for too much. He followed quietly as Kuroo helped him step out of his shorts. With a soft nudge, Hinata also sank back down to his knees.

"Hinata."

His head shot up. Kuroo noticed that man was kneading his thighs, probably to calm his nerves.

"Do you think it was right of you to rub yourself against your master?" Kuroo leaned back into the couch. Hinata shook his head, words unable to make it past his lips.

"Do you deserve punishment?" Kuroo noticed how both Hinata and Kageyama stiffened at the word. Okay, so maybe not the direction to go. "Hm, well. How about an apology?"

That was met with those shining eyes again.

Hinata didn't want to be punished, but he wanted to please. He wondered how Kuroo would make him apologize. What he'd be instructed to do next. If he'd be deemed a good boy.

"I don't think it was fair that Kageyama was patient and restrained his pleasure." Kuroo saw how Kageyama perked up at his name being called, how he turned pink and couldn't look at Hinata.

"No, it wasn't fair." Hinata whispered, head turning towards his partner.

Kuroo hummed in approval. "Kageyama, why don't you tell Hinata how he can make it up to you?"

Unfortunately, the dark haired pet looked stunned. Kageyama hadn't expected any decision making on his part. Yes and no responses, sure. Now being addressed so directly, words were suddenly hard to form.

"I'm a very patient man, but it doesn't seem like Hinata is." Kuroo ran his fingers through Hinata's bright hair, dull nails scratching his scalp. Hinata moan lightly, shifting his hips forward. Kuroo licked his lips at the sight of a wet spot on Hinata'a underwear.

"Kageyama, please." Hinata whined, hand reached out to touch Kageyama's wrist.

"K-k-kiss me."

Kuroo gave Hinata nod of approval before the short boy launched himself at his partner. Kageyama had to catch himself as to not be knocked over.

Watching his two pets for the night kiss in front of him was something he wouldn't forget for a long time. Kageyama let himself by swept away by Hinata, who liked to suckle on Kageyama's tongue. Their hips moved to rub against each other as the kiss moved to Kageyama nipping at Hinata's neck and earlobes. Moving up and down quickly and desperately.

"Now, now." Kuroo clapped once, breaking the two pets out of their kiss. Their eyes barely focused back to him.

"Master, more please." Hinata crawled towards where Kuroo was lounging. His hands met Kuroo's knees. Kuroo leaned down to give the pet a quick kiss.

"Kageyama, come sit up here." Kuroo patted the seat next to him. "On your knees, pet." He added when Kageyama moved to stand.

"Yes, master." Kageyama ducked his head before crawling up to the couch. Kuroo smiled as he wrapped an arm around Kageyama's waist. He pulled the dark haired pet in closer.

"Hinata, I'm going to give you a special gift for how helpful you've been to Kageyama." Kuroo tugged on Hinata's collar until the pet's face was right above his crotch. Hinata's eyes rolled closed, mouth pressed again the hardening bulge.

"Thank you, master." Hinata unzipped Kuroo's pants and pulled out his cock. Kuroo bit back a moan when Hinata licked the head. It was so fucking cute to see the small pet with his small mouth trying to wrap it around his length in full.

"Kageyama, come here." Kuroo gasped, grabbing the other pet into a sweet kiss. Kuroo pressed his lips onto Kageyama's ear.

Softly, he whispered, "look at Hinata. Look at he's loving this. Sucking on my cock. Being ordered around. So happy with his mouth full." Kuroo heard Kageyama's breath quickening. "You're allowed to enjoy this. You and your fantasies are safe with Hinata and they're safe with me. Let yourself go. You're my adorable pet, and I'm your caring master. Only think of pleasing me, pet."

With every heavy word, Kageyama relaxed against his body. With every caress and touch from Kuroo, Kageyama shivered and pressed his cock against Kuroo's hip. Kuroo took a finger and drew lines up and down Kageyama's spine. The dark haired pet let out a loud moan that only spurred Hinata to bob his head faster.

Kuroo brought Kageyama's face to his and pressed a urgent kiss. Kageyama threw his arms around his master, slipping his tongue into his master's mouth. And oh, it felt so good. Kuroo kissed his back with expertise. Kageyama whined when Kuroo pressed his tongue against his teeth and then bit down on his lower lip.

"Good boys." Kuroo spoke into Kageyama's neck while a free hand pulled Hinata off of him. "Now, come join me in the bedroom."

Kuroo left the pets behind and sat on the bed, watching the door intently. Without missing a beat, his two pets crawled in on their hands and knees.

Good. So good. Kuroo felt a buzz from his toes travel to his finger tips and the base of his head. They both stopped in front of him and stared at him for their next instructions. He reached out and caressed both of their cheeks.

"Hinata, up here with me. Underwear off, on your back, knees up." Kuroo kissed the shorter pet before making room. Hinata lingered in the kiss before following his commands.

"Kageyama, I'm allowing you to help me take my clothes off. Serve your master." Kuroo pulled Kageyama up by his collar. The pet's eyes twinkled as it appraised his master's body. Kageyama got started. He took care in every button he unclasped, fingers lingering at the feel of a warm, firm body. His hands were a bit more bold when Kageyama helped Kuroo out of his pants. He massaged Kuroo's hips and lingered on his long legs. Kageyama's mouth dried at the sexiness that seemed to ooze from Kuroo's body. Kageyama helped his master step out of his pants and rained kissed on Kuroo's thighs, careful to keep it respectful. 

The sound of rustling clothes falling to the floor caused Hinata to squirm. Why couldn't they hurry up? But when all eyes turned to him, Hinata froze like a child caught stealing sweets.

Kuroo conjured up lube and poured an ample amount onto his fingers. Kageyama was invited to lay down next to his partner. They shared a small kiss, knowing that any affection shared between them seemed to add to Kuroo's arousal.

"So adorable, my pets. Let's play a game together. Hinata, I'll prep you. You are not allowed to come before I'm done." Kuroo got on the bed with them, now fully naked and cock standing at full attention. He slid a finger across Hinata's entrance, to slick it up and not startle the pet. At the sensitive feeling, Hinata tightened his grip on his legs, opening them more to allow Kuroo better access.

"Kageyama, you're going to try and make Hinata come."

"But Master!" Hinata protested when Kageyama immediately took to the instructions. The dark haired pet pressed his lips to Hinata's nipple and wrapped his hand around Hinata's cock. He bucked his hips into the hot touch, a cry muffled behind tightly closed lips.

"Good luck to both of you." Kuroo said grandiosely before inserted the first finger inside Hinata's tight hole.

"Fuuuck." Hinata cried, hands gripping his legs tighter. Kageyama knew his nipples were sensitive and wouldn't let them go. One of these days, they needed to find out if he could come with just his nipples. Kuroo was glad to feel that Hinata was loosening up easily. Feeling a little evil, Kuroo squeezed out more lube onto Hinata's hole and onto his cock that Kageyama was stroking.

"Thank you, master." Kageyama murmured, lips still wrapped around the same nipple. Kuroo smiled before teasing Hinata's hole with a second finger. At the same time, Kageyama used the lube to tease Hinata's head relentlessly. Hinata arched off the bed, core tightening as the lube allowed for faster and smoother strokes.

"M-master!" Hinata grabbed at Kuroo's free arm. Kuroo grabbed open the leg Hinata dropped and kept eye contact as he inserted the second finger. Hinata nodded rapidly, unable to hold back his cries of pleasure. "Too much! I'm too sensitive. Kageyama, _please_! No more!"

"Make him cum. You know how. Do it." Kuroo ordered, his free hand holding down Hinata's hips, his fingers stroking the pet's insides.

Kageyama obeyed immediately. His hand kept up the long, strong pace as his teeth went from biting Hinata's nipples to biting everywhere else. Kageyama bit Hinata's sides, arms, and legs. With each time teeth sank into his flesh, Hinata jerked in Kageyama's hand. Kuroo was still looking for Hinata's prostate when Kageyama sunk his teeth into Hinata's shoulder.

What started off as low moans crescendoed into full shouts as white cum shot onto Hinata's stomach. Kageyama milked every drop out and then continued to tease the sensitive head.

"Kageyama, nonono. Stop. Oh, gods. Stop. _MASTER_!" Tears streamed down Hinata's face as Kuroo found what he wanted. Along with Kageyama's relentless tease, Hinata was forced away from softening. As the loud cries turn into pathetic whimpers, Kuroo added the final finger and gestured for Kageyama to relent now. He sat back up, proud of having won their little game.

"You were so obedient. You did exactly what your master wanted. What a perfect little pet." Kuroo lazily stroked around Hinata's spot. Kageyama beamed at the recognition. "And you know what good boys deserve? A reward."

Kageyama smiled softly and moved so he could press his face against Kuroo's shoulders.

"I get a reward? Something good?"

Kuroo leaned down to kiss Kageyama. Excited to hear about a prize, the pet nipped at Kuroo's tongue, wanting more and more.

"Yeah. Kageyama, I'm giving you Hinata. All prepped and stretched out. All wet, just for you." Kuroo picked down Kageyama's neck and sucked lightly on his collarbone. His body was hot to Kuroo's touch.

"Yes, I accept. Oh, _fuck_ yes. Please, I want him so badly." Kageyama replaced Kuroo's spot in between Hinata's legs and canted his hips against Hinata's rim. Kuroo tugged the impatient pet off and reached to turn Hinata around, on his hands and knees. Before Kageyama took his reward, Kuroo came up behind him with a condom.

"Good boys follow the rules. No exceptions." Kuroo stroked Kageyama a couple times before rolling the condom on him. Then he grabbed the pet's face and turned it towards him. "Now, remember your manners. What do you say to someone who gives you a gift?"

"Thank you, master." Kageyama purred, giving Kuroo a peck to show extra gratitude. Kuroo patted Kageyama's ass, signaling for him to go ahead. Without hesitantion, Kageyama thrust into Hinata's ready hole. Both pets shivered at their connection. Nerves completely alive and on fire. Hinata reached back to stop Kageyama from moving right away, but the dark haired pet refused. He grabbed Hinata's arms and held them behind his back, face buring into the sheets.

Kuroo took this time to watch his pets fuck. Kageyama had little regard to how sensitive Hinata was feeling, and Hinata rocked his hips back, still not satisfied. Kuroo pitied Hinata's neglected, weeping cock. But to be fair, he had come once before. Kageyama hadn't yet.

Kuroo crept behind Kageyama again and kissed the back of his neck.

"Look at you. _Mounting_ Hinata, making him yours. Making him cry with your fat cock. But others won't know unless you mark him inside, until you cum in him. Come on, pet. Release it all in him."

Kageyama's hips jerked violently as he came. And he couldn't stop coming. After what was the longest and hardest climax, Kageyama collapsed in the bed next to Hinata. They exchanged a kiss before Kuroo pulled Hinata away.

"M-Master, please." Hinata whined, grabbing at Kuroo's hips to pull him in. "Please, I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me. Please. You'd fuck me so good."

Kuroo kissed Hinata's mouth, stopping anymore words from egging him on. How nicely Hinaga begged.

"Do you think it's fair that you get to come twice? Get to be fucked twice?" Kuroo nibbled on Hinata's ear. His hands were already back down by Hinata's entrance, teasing the twitching hole.

Hinata squeezes his eyes shut and shook his head. Tears started to form as he feared being denied an orgasm. He was so close too. He just needed his master's cock to rip him open, and he knew he'd come.

"Speak." Kuroo commanded.

"No, master. It isn't fair." Hinata's eyes remained downcast. He felt unsure of himself. He thought begging for his master's attention would make him happy. But Master didn't seem to be overly pleased.

Kuroo noticed his mood shift.

"Kageyama, sit up and lean back on the pillows."

Immediately, Kageyama repositioned himself, albeit a bit confused. He thought he was done. There's no way he could get hard and come again. That's only a crazy thing that Hinata was able to do.

Kuroo pulled Hinata into his lap and pressed warm lips to his pet's neck and cheeks.

"You taste so good, Hinata. Can you do something for me?" Kuroo waited until he felt Hinata nod. "Tell me your color."

Hinata jerked his head to look at his master. Was he going to end their scene? 

"Green! I don't want to stop. I thought I disappointed you. I want to show you how good it is to f-fuck me." Hinata's excitement turned into embarrassment at his own words.

Kuroo laughed heartily. "You're gonna be a good fuck? A _tight, slick_ ass for me to bury my cock into? I think you'll like it more." He propped Hinata back onto his hands and knees. Hinata's head was guided until it was hovering over Kageyama's spent cock.

"Hinata, I want you to keep Kageyama's cock warm. You're good at that, right? Being a cock sleeve and keeping us warm?" Kuroo teased with the tip of his dick against Hinata.

"Yesyesyes." Hinata scrambled with Kageyama who wasn't keen on over stimulation. With a moan from both parties, Hinata finally got Kageyama's soft cock into his mouth.

"Good boy." Kuroo kissed a line down Hinata's spine, nipping the flesh to leave red splotches. Putting a condom himself, Kuroo holds Hinata's hips still. But the smaller pet couldn't wait and jerked his hips back, the head of Kuroo's cock slipping in. Kuroo hissed and yanked Hinata's head off of Kageyama.

"Disobey me again, and I'd be happy to get you off with just my fingers." Kuroo threatened lowly. He didn't appreciate his authority being overstepped by a new pet. It might be cute for an old pet, but new pets toeing the line meant future trouble.

"I'm sorry, Master. I won't do it again. I'm happy with whatever you'll give me." Hinata drew in shallow gasps, realizing that he messed up.

"Shh, pet. I'm not angry. Trust me to take care of you." Kuroo kissed the back if Hinata's neck, hand slipping towards the front to tease his balls. Hinata relaxed in Kuroo's arms again and let out small sighs of pleasure.

"Now, resume your position, and I'll give you what you want." Kuroo let go of Hinata's hair and slowly massaged the scalp. The small pet eyed Kageyama's dick which was now gaining interest in another round. Hinata shot his partner a look that Kuroo didnt catch. But Kageyama flushed positively cherry red and covered his face.

"C'mon. Since Kageyama is interested, every inch you swallow will be every inch I give." Kuroo poured a little more lube on Hinata's hole before aligning himself.

"Yes, master." Hinata breathed out as if he had no more air in his lungs. Arousal was heavy in his voice as he slowly took his partner's hardening cock in his mouth. Kuroo, noting Hinata's slow pace, pressed his cock into his pet slowly. Only once did Hinata pause, completely overwhelmed by a bigger cock inside him. A smaller whimper later, Hinata resumed consuming Kageyama's hard length.

When Kuroo bottomed out, Hinata let out a cry, the sound muffled. Kageyama's hands were digging into the sheets under him as he forced absolute stillness. He knew Hinata was really forcing himself to not move. An impossible feat, really. He couldn't be the first to break. He took a peak at Kuroo's face and goddamn, Kageyama was glad he could watch a face like that while cumming.

Kuroo's cheeks were slightly red, with exertion and arousal. His pets that fell into his lap, thanks to Kenma, were so adorable and loveable. Too eager to please and so ready to be pleased, to be used. The obedience was enthralling as Kuroo felt control being poured into him with every meek "yes, master" and "no, master".

Kuroo huffed a laugh as he noticed his hands were actually shaking while holding Hinata's hips still. It was borderline painfully tight. Delicious for him but the pet probably hadn't be stretched enough. Kuroo miscalculated. But he had allowed Hinata to chose the pace of entry, and he trusted his pet.

"Pet, when you're ready, put a hand behind your back, and keep it there. You will tell me to stop by bringing your hand back onto the bed. Understood?" Kuroo stroked Hinata's sides, slowly moving his hands down to Hinata's crotch and his weeping cock. Wrapping a hot hand around the cock, Hinata jerked into his master's hand but immediately stopped. Slowly, he moved his left hand against his back.

Kageyama saw the instruction in Kuroo's eyes. He barely nodded before they moved in tandem. As Kuroo increased his thrusts, Hinata cried a bit louder. Multiple times he had to catch himself at the strength of Kuroo's thrusts.

"Such a tight pet. You were fucked by Kageyama right before me, but you're just as tight as a virgin. Fuck, pet. You're so _good_." Kuroo pressed his hand on the back of Hinata's neck. Not pushing, just resting his hand and Hinata wished his master would use him more roughly.

"M-master." Kageyama called out. His hands were still at his sides, hips pathetically trying to keep up, but Hinata was bobbing his head faster.

"What? Hinata making you come already? He's really good at this, isn't he? Is he like this when it's just you two? Does he suck your cock dry? I bet you _love_ thrusting into his mouth. You can do it, you know. Here, grab his face." Kuroo paused to place Kageyama's hand on the side of Hinata's face.

Hinata looked at him with wet eyes and a plea to make his throat sore. Kageyama grit his teeth and with a growl, fucked Hinata's throat.

"Tell me, pet. Is he as tight there?"

"Yes, master. Fuck. S-so tight. His tongue is sliding over the head. "I'm - oh fuck. I can't." Kageyama bent over. Hinata could feel Kageyama's dick twitching, and he felt the pulse before release shot down his throat.

Hinata was bursting with joy at all the compliments. He was doing a good job. His master seemed to be having a harder time controlling himself. What used to be teasing, deep thrusts are now quick and hurried.

"Kageyama, you couldn't get enough of Hinata. You were so desperate even though you came once before." Kuroo stopped and turned Hinata around to lay on his back. Kageyama moved to the side of the bed and Kuroo threw the covers over his shivering pet.

"You two are well matched." Kuroo noted, turning his attention back to Hinata who leaned into Kuroo's caress.

"Thank you, master." Hinata hummed.

"Do you want to continue?" Kuroo saw Hinata's eyes sliding closed, but the pet shook his head. A quick kiss and the pet hooked the back of his leg with his arms, presenting himself perfectly.

"I want to please you, Master." Hinata smiled. "Use me?"

Kuroo swooped down for another kiss, suckling on his pet's tongue. Biting maybe a little too harshly. Kuroo brought his hips to meet Hinata, and the pet screamed. Kuroo whispered comforting words and encouragement as he pounded the small pet into the mattress. Hinata lost grip of his legs, but Kuroo quickly took over, hooking Hinata's legs over his shoulders. Hinata dug himself into the mattress as the sensations became too painful, too much. Kuroo had a lucky time hitting his prostate inside, and Hinata had never had the mattress bounce him back onto someone's dick.

Kuroo felt his climax build and made sure to jerk Hinata along the way. The way that Hinata moaned, "Master". The screams and the begging to "go faster, harder, more". Kuroo's head threw back with his orgasm, and he no longer had control over his hips. He drove into Hinata every spurt, every wave and didn't stop until Kuroo felt Hinata finally peaking.

The small pet grabbed at Kuroo's arm when he reached his climax. Blunt nails dug into Kuroo's forearm. Small whimpers of ecstasy became cries to stop. One last thrust, one last tug, and their play was done.

Kuroo transitioned to aftercare. Kageyama was slowly coming up so Kuroo took his collar off and went to the bathroom for a towel. He turned on the water for a bath to get the hot water going. Kuroo carefully wiped Kageyama's body down. Bringing him his bag, Kageyama dug around for shorts and climbed straight back into bed. Hinata was still a bit groggy, but when Kuroo took his collar off, he smiled and leaned into Kuroo's warm embrace.

"Bath?" Kuroo pulled Hinata off the bed.

"No, just shower. 'M tired. Want cuddles." Hinata pressed his lips against Kuroo's shoulder before being put down in the bathroom.

"Want me to wash you?" Kuroo took a peek back to the bed and saw that Kageyama was dozing off. Hinata thought for a moment, remembering Kenma's words about care, and nodded.

Kuroo took his time to massage Hinata's scalp and whole body, making sure every part was clean and not sore.

When Kuroo brought Hinata back to bed, Kageyama reached for his partner. Kuroo chuckled as the two younger men cuddled and whispered about how the night went. Kuroo climbed in on Kageyama's side and laid a soft hand on the man's hip. Kageyama relaxed into Kuroo's touch, releasing tension he didn't know he held. Before long, all three were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a huge community behind BDSM with rules and standards. Technical stuff happened between KageHina's first contact with Kuroo and their actual meeting (discussing limits, outlining how the play will go, etc). For the entire series, I may or may not choose to write the discussions that are supposed to happen before. But please, do your research before going into BDSM to keep scenes safe, sane, and consensual.
> 
> Disclaimer aside...how was it??? Smutty? Not enough? You have a kink you wanna see? Characters that should be dominated? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments or tell me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kenmyass). And check out my [ carrd](https://ahnox.carrd.co). 
> 
> Kuroo is the main professional dom for this entire series but playing around with ideas of a company of dom/subs for hire.


End file.
